The Darker Side of the Moon
by WakeWood
Summary: How can one fix something that another insists isn't broken? Eventual yaoi, M-rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooo this is my first attempt at a Twilight Fanfiction (first attempt at fanfiction period actually) so I hope that the first chapter came out okay. I'm open to criticism and I sort of want to put out a request. I need a beta! Anyone up to the challenge? *wriggles eyebrows* Let me know how this chapter went, please leave me a review with your opinions and suggestions. This is an eventual M/M fanfiction meaning that there will be yaoi or boy lovin' up in here (oh geez, did I just say that?) Either way you can read and review or click that back button.**

**Disclaimer: Ah and I almost forgot to mention that I don't own these characters...If I did, Breaking Dawn would have ended a lot differently ;) **

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Renesme leaned back on the russet werewolves shoulder and frowned at her parents. They sat on either side of the room simply glowering at one another, low warning growls emitting from the depths of their throats. The young girl had come to notice how frequently their arguments had become, over the span of six years; it was blatantly obvious that they simply weren't getting along. Things had been going sour between them and Renesme could feel them pulling away from each other. It was a constant game of tug of war and both sides were too fed up with one another to continue tugging on that rope. Sometimes, Renesme felt as if she were the only thing keeping them together. She was still young but her knowledge spanned far beyond her years. She was well aware of the fact that neither one of her parents tried to fight in her presence but when her back was turned they would speak in a variety of hushed hisses and growls. Jacob was the only one aside from Renesme that was worried. He was the comfort she needed when she couldn't get any affection from her parents. They were too busy being upset with one another to notice that their own daughter felt deprived of the love they had promised to give her when she was younger.

She sighed and burrowed her face into the coarse fur upon Jacobs's side and felt him snort as she exhaled an unnecessary breath. Her pale hand gripped at his fur as he leaned against her, silently offering her a place to relax while his large inquisitive brown eyes focused on the hissing pair of vampires before him. Renesme skimmed her fingers over his nose and closed her eyes, shutting out the muttered words her that parents continued to snap at one another.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Jacob had had enough of all this shit. He loved Renesme with all his heart but he'd be damned if he'd let her sit here and listen to her parents go at each other's necks. So they weren't getting along? Big fucking deal. Alice had seen their break up happening weeks ago so it wasn't news to anyone. He just wished it was over already. Having to sit in this large, cold, house to be with his nonblood related niece was driving him insane. To top it off, Renesme preferred for him to be her constant lap dog for lack of a better word.

But he knew that being a werewolf made her happy, she felt protected with him like this. Who was he to deprive her of some form of happiness? Jacob stood, stretching out his cramped four legs, nudging the girls' hand with the soft side of his snout. Renesme blinked up at him and let out yet another sigh, grasping onto his fur with her small right hand as he led her out of the living room and down the hallway to where Alice sat waiting in the kitchen.

Together the pair walked in a comfortable silence, keeping their gazes locked on anything but each other. The Cullen's new home was settled even further away from Forks then the first one. It didn't cross the territory lines so the pack didn't mind and there was still enough room for each couple to have their own little separate cottage in the acres of land that were up for grabs. Jacob wanted to joke and say that Bella and Edward wouldn't be needing their cottage much longer but he knew that no matter how mature Renesme was, she was never supposed to hear those kind of words coming from Jacobs lips. Jacob supposed it was a good thing that he was still in his werewolf form, or something sarcastic may have fallen past his tongue and into the hallway they walked through.

As they crossed the threshold, Jacob remained in the archway, allowing Renesme to drag herself to a bar stool, watching as she hoisted herself up to sit and rest her head on the white marble counter top. Her curls had grown far longer as the years passed by and they pooled in her lap and over the countertop as she closed her eyes, resting her head in the fold of her arms. Bella wanted to cut the locks short but Edward was adamant on keeping them long. Jacob agreed that Renesme's hair was quite beautiful when it was long, even he didn't have the will power to cut it when Bella had asked him to.

Jacob glanced over towards where Alice sat, elbow deep in a pile of magazines and an array of fabrics. She was redesigning the kitchen for the second time and was looking for the right image to reflect her ideas upon. She offered Jacob an absent smile over the edge of her magazine as the bright bay window reflected dazzling sparkles over her moon kissed skin. "Good morning Jacob" her high lilted voice filled Jacobs ears and he angled his head away from her, nodding as he did so. She scrunched up her delicate nose but refrained from remarking on the wet dog smell everyone except -Edward and Renesme- insisted Jacob carried around. Instead, her attention went towards Renesme and the frown deepened on her face. Jacob huffed, laying down on the white tiled floor as he watched Renesme kick her feet back and forth as they barely touched the ground below where she sat.

Part of him smiled inwardly, she was still the little kid he loved. Always would be, and he could stay young with her if he imprinted. But he never saw her in any way but as a lost puppy that needed protecting. He was twenty two now, Sam was surprised that he hadn't imprinted yet. But Billy always joked that he was a bit of a late bloomer. Jacob had been the last to get his growth spurt although it was safe to say he was the tallest out of any of his pack members, he was the last to obtain that sexy low voice every girl simply swooned over and he was the last to imprint. Everyone had his or her mate already, and the werewolves were getting younger and younger with each passing year although there was really no need for any new members. The vampires and werewolves of Forks had reached an agreement after Renesme was born and yet everyone was still keeping their eyes out for anymore danger. Bella still attracted a lot of negative attention from the bad guys of Forks and even though she could hold her own, she never did seem to learn that crushing a humans skull because they looked at her wrong wasn't a way to solve every problem.

She was becoming more violent with each passing year. Edward was worried about how it would affect Renesme and Jacob just didn't want those ancient Italian vampires coming back to Forks to cause anymore tension then there already was. They sent Jane or Alec every once in a while to check up on Renesme's growth but other then that, Jacob didn't want anyone coming near his precious little pup.

"You can change Jake" Renesme topaz eyes were resting on the russet wolf, "Esme has some clothes set out for you upstairs I think"

"Wonder where she disappeared to" Alice input her question raising her perfectly groomed eyebrows over the brim of her magazine. Jacob stood yet again, backing his way out of the kitchen, making sure to be careful as he hefted his large frame through the hallway alone. He was a big werewolf, muscles and fur made for a bad combination with all these priceless statues and furniture pieces that the Cullen's had insisted on buying. Already Jacob had broken two vases and accidentally knocked over Bella's priceless stone-carved statue of herself that she so simply adored. The woman had become a stranger to Jacob. She was pompous, worse then Rosalie at times and that alone frightened the hell out of Jacob.

Wherever that beautiful clumsy girl had gone, Jacob wanted her back and Renesme needed her…The old Bella would have made a great Mom, the new Bella was just like the iconic step mother everyone wished would just disappear.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

When Jacob reached the top of the spiral staircase he veered left, nudging the first door on the right open with his snout to let himself inside. The Cullen's had been kind enough to save a room for him whenever he decided to visit. It was a decent size, much bigger then the room he still lived in on the reservation and honestly Jacob didn't really need all the space anyway. Alice had designed everything in sight, and picked out rich greens and deep blues. He had a massive bed that was often left empty and a terrace that overlooked the wild beauty that nature had on display for him. It was nice, but it wasn't exactly home. He had a feeling it never would truly be considered a home afterall, none of his pack was here although they also came to visit. Everyone was on what Jacob would call "indifferent" terms at the moment. His pack was still cautious of the lee- vampires but they respected them to some extent and Sam allowed Jacob to visit in between patrols.

Jacob thought it was ridiculous that they were still patrolling. They had gotten rid of Victoria and James, but he supposed that safety was nothing to be toyed with. He sighed as he changed forms, slipping so easily from his werewolf self back to the human skin that now felt a bit foreign to him. He shifted uneasily, feeling the absent breeze slip over his naked body as he passed by the cracked French doors that lead to the terrace. Quickly he ambled into the closet and pulled out the first pair of jeans his hands reached for.

Alice had also taken it upon herself to buy him a new wardrobe, all color coordinated of course. She claimed that she just wanted to make him as comfortable as possible but Jacob knew that she enjoyed having a male model to dress up. Emmett and Jasper always seemed to have a pretty damned good excuse whenever Alice wanted to get them to try on an outfit or two.

Slowly Jacob got dressed, pulling a white t-shirt over his head and buttoning up the flaps of his jeans. He stretched languorously and collapsed onto his bed, seemingly unaware that a pair of curious topaz eyes were settled on his every move. "What's up Pup?" Jacob asked the ceiling, cracking a grin when he heard the melodic sound of Renesme giggling. She pounced on him, flashing her pearly canines before rolling her eyes at him. "How did you know it was me?" she poked Jacobs side and he chuckled, burying his face in her hair.

"I always know when it's you" he breathed against the side of her face, letting a smile grace his frowning lips. Renesme curled against his side and Jacob flinched subtly against the coldness of her skin. "Do you think that they'll love each other again?" she asked after a moment of silence. Jacob took a moment to contemplate his answer. He wasn't sure if they would ever go back to that lovey dovey bullshit they felt when they first had Renesme. It would be hard seeing as though Bella had learned to hold grudges. She's no longer the ditzy forgivable type…. She's no longer Jacobs Hells Bells.

"I wish I knew the answer to that kiddo" Jacob sighed, placing his arms around the girl, feeling her grip onto his arm for support. He knew that this whole thing going on between the Cullens was tearing the girl apart. She may be mature for her age but she's still a child. No kid wanted their parents to separate, even if it were for the best.

"I'll talk to them okay kiddo?" Jacob whispered. He felt his beating heart constrict in pain as Renesme's topaz eyes looked up at him, brimming with tears that could never be shed.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Jacob was going to talk to Edward once he saw Renesme looking incredibly upset but the girl insisted that he sleep first. She knew that he was exhausted and would need all of his strength when he went out on patrol the following night. She watched as Jacob had drifted off to sleep. Renesme remained at his side; her eyes studying his strong face as he dreamt. Taking in the smooth caramel colored skin that radiated with warmth underneath her fingertips. Sometimes she envied Jacob. He could go to sleep and escape life, even if it were only for a few short hours. She could sleep too but it was getting harder and harder to dream. She had nightmares more then anything else, woke up screaming. With either Jacob or her father coming to her side to sing her back to sleep. Jacob couldn't carry a tune to save his life but it did help Renesme fall back asleep with a funny smile on her face.

As for the many nights that she spent awake, she often roamed the gardens barefoot, touching the flower petals and breathing in the night air. When her parents weren't fighting with one another, she could hear her dad playing the piano in his music room, the sounds drifted out the bay window and down upon her in the quite piece of flowerbeds she walked through. Fireflies would dance above her head and she lift her chin, letting the moonbeams stroke her face gently as she smiled up at the black night sky.

Jacob shifted on the bed beside her, mumbling something under his breath as he burrowed further into the comforter Renesme had settled upon his large frame. She let out a sigh, trailing a careful finger across his nose, watching him shiver at the contact before leaning into it. "I love you Pup" Jacob murmured groggily, Renesme smiled and settled down beside the werewolf, closing her own eyes and trying to drift into a sea of hopeful dreams.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Edward sat alone in the living room, head down, focusing on nothing but the inner sanctum of his own thoughts. He could hear the thoughts of Jacob and Renesme upstairs but he tuned them out, rubbing a hand over the cold smoothness of his own face. Bella had left close to an hour ago, insisting that she needed space to think. He hated that they continuously fought like this, especially in front of Renesme. His daughter didn't need to see all of this hell; the rest of his family didn't need to either. Edward wasn't even sure what they were fighting over anymore, he didn't know where their relationship went sour…but he knew that their marriage was beyond repairable. Often times, he entertained the idea of going to marriage counseling but Bella wouldn't go for that. She was set on leaving their relationship just the way it was, in its broken state. That hurt almost more then anything else really, the only thing really keeping Edward from falling into a mute state permanently was his daughter.

She was his light when he was enveloped in darkness, warmth in his ice covered heart, his life, his creation. He'd make sure to remain a good father if only for her sake. He wanted her to have the childhood he never really did. He was so young when his own father had-

A warm large hand clasped onto Edwards shoulder, causing him to stiffen against the blossoming heat against his cold skin. "Edward?" Jacobs voice filtered through Edwards train of thought and slowly the vampires topaz eyes met the cautious brown ones of the werewolf who spent so much time in the Cullen's family home. "What is it Jacob?" Edward kept his tone even, shaking off the hand that was settled on his shoulder just above the bare flesh of his arm. Jacobs eyes squinted for a moment and he stepped over the back of the couch, taking a seat on the cushion beside the brooding vampire.

"We need to talk" he sighed, sliding a hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Edward almost smiled in spite of himself, he always saw the werewolf do that same action when he was about to rant on about Renesmes well-being. He would never admit it, but he was glad that Jacob had taken to his daughter. At least she knew that she was loved, even if Bella barely spared her so much as a small glance every once in a while. Edward tilted his head to the side and Jacob took this as a gesture that meant to continue speaking. "I am worried about how your relationship issues are effecting Renesme" Jacob's chest expanded as he let out a mouthful of air, keeping his gaze on anything but the man sitting beside him on the couch.

Edward frowned, the amusement in his eyes now entirely gone as he studied the boyish features of the man in front of him. He took in every smooth line of the mans face carefully, eyebrows creasing with concentration as he shut out the blankness of the werewolves mind. He always hated when Jacob blocked his thoughts around him. It made Edward wonder just what Jacob was trying to keep from him and drove the vampire almost to insanity on several occasions. "-and she hasn't been sleeping either…Edward?" Jacob snapped his fingers in front of Edwards blank topaz eyes causing him to startle just a bit.

"Oh sorry, yeah I know…" Edward scratched his chin, luckily he caught a glimpse of Renesme's face in Jacobs mind so he knew where this conversation was going. "I've seen her out in the gardens late at night".

"She's really worried about what's going to happen between you and Bella" Jacob continued, staring down at his folded hands with a frown. Edward leaned back against the soft cushion of the back of the couch and let out a huff of air from his nostrils. "Me too" he replied, the hurt evident in his voice. For a long moment both men sat together in silence, lost in the webs of their own thoughts, ignoring the fact that they were sitting fairly close to one another and simply enjoying the silence if only for a few short moments.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

* * *

**AN: Well how did it go? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here's chapter two! It's a bit early but I figure that starting from now, every week I'll update wth another chapter. Still need a beta if anyone is up to it. A big thanks to everyone who as viewed, faved, alerted or reviewed! This won't be a super duper Bella bashing fanfiction but her character traits have been altered if you haven't noticed that already...Please review!**

**Wake Wood **

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Bella returned around midnight, her dress was torn at the knee and streaked over with dirt and blood. Edward had yet to move from his perch on the couch, he had waited up for her, they needed to talk and try to fix things. He didn't want to see this relationship simply fail because of their stubbornness and lack of effort. His eyes met hers as she entered the living room, her brown curls pulled back in a sleek bun that she patted continuously when her eyes stayed secured on his. "What?" she snapped, tilting her nose into the air, her pale neck exposed underneath the low silk collar of her destroyed dress. In Edwards eyes, she was still beautiful. Far more graceful then when she was a human and quicker on her feet but things had changed about her, things that Edward didn't want to see change. She was slowly becoming incredibly hard to deal with, her attitude, her selfishness and her violent manor were far more present then they were when she was the human Edward had adored.

Edward shook his head and gestured for her to join him on the couch. Bella squinted her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as she remained standing. "We need to talk. I think that-" Edward frowned, watching his wife simply snort at him. "There is nothing to discuss Edward" Bella cut in snidely, her eyes coming to a close as she let out an aggravated sigh. "I do not wish to speak about this, leave it alone".

Bella uncrossed her arms and settled them on her hips instead, opening her eyes and allowing them to fall back on her husband. Edward looked up at her from his perch on the couch incredulously. He honestly couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She didn't want to fix this, not even for the sake of her own daughter. "Renesme's needs us Bella" Edward continued as if Bella hadn't interrupted, "She is growing up without us being there to guide her every step of the way"

"That's what Jacob is there for! I don't see a problem with her development, she is doing perfectly fine".

"That is where you are wrong; she is not fine at all!" Edward hissed, he couldn't believe her, "She hardly sleeps and when she does get rest, she wakes up either crying or screaming". Bella rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, seemingly uninterested in continuing this conversation. Her upper lip was pulled back, showcasing the blood staining her teeth and gums. Edward inwardly sighed of relief, glad that Jasper was out with Emmett and Carlisle for the weekend. He almost had a slip up last week when Jacob cut his toe accidentally while showing off his "amazing" acrobatic skills to Renesme. At least now, he wasn't around to try and lap off the dried blood that hung to Bella's dress like a second skin.

"As of right now, her well-being isn't of my concern" Bella huffed, spinning on her heels to head toward the downstairs bathroom. Edward watched her go for a moment, anger coiled tightly in his stomach. She was talking about their daughter as if she were nothing, as if the six years they had spent raising her weren't important at all. A low growl emitted from Edwards clenched teeth . Much to his own surprise, Edward found himself lunging at his wife's turned back, catching the brunette around the waist.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Jacob had decided to stay over at the Cullen's that night primarily because Renesme wanted him to. He was becoming incredibly soft whenever it came to her demands, the little girl had been spending too much time around Alice it would seem. That pixie could get whatever she wanted if she simply pouted long enough. It was a trait Jacob wasn't too happy that Renesme picked up but he was powerless against those puppy dog eyes, absolutely powerless. So Jacob rested on the side of Renesme's bed, holding her tiny hand in his own as she slept. Every few moments she'd say his name and Jacob couldn't help but to find that heart breakingly adorable seeing as though that was exactly what Bella used to do back when she wasn't a crazy vampire with anger management issues. He brushed a finger over the curls at clung to Renesme's forehead and smiled to himself, enjoying the brief silence even if it wouldn't last very long. His own shoulders began to sag against the urge to rest and Jacob found himself leaning against the headboard, eyes drooping to their own accord. He twined his hands in Renesme's and gave the girl a fatherly squeeze which she returned subconsciously. Jacob sighed to himself, preparing to succumb to the world of unconsciousness when a loud clang broke through his groggy haze.

Alarmed, Jacob leapt off the bed, his eyes scanning the bedroom for a moment before he heard the tell-tale sounds of hissing echo from downstairs. He cursed to himself, sparing a glance at the clock and realizing that Bella must have gotten home. Those hisses were all too familiar to him now. The werewolf hurried out of Renesme's bedroom, careful to shut the door silently behind himself before bounding down the staircase towards the living room. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he dashed through the narrow hallway, trying to keep his arms close to his body so that they didn't knock anything over as he passed through. He could hear Bella curse in the midst of a low threatening snarl. Jacob lunged through the remainder of the hall, leaping just in time to catch the lithe pale figure just before she could attack. He could smell the blood on her clothes and feel her claws dig into his shoulder blade as she fought to break free of his hold.

She was still really strong; fighting to keep her in his arms brought tears to Jacobs eyes. He struggled with her, hearing the animalistic noises trickle from her throat as she snapped and hissed. "Bella calm down" Jacob attempted to soothe her like he did whenever Renesme woke up from a bad dream. He held the woman close to his chest, shivering from fright and the coldness of her skin leaking through his t-shirt. The vampire stopped moving after a moment, going as still as stone. Her hands remained curled around his shoulders, gripping tightly although she no longer breathed.

Jacob still found it unnerving that she didn't feel warm to him anymore, that she had no heart beat and didn't welcome his bear hugs as openly as she used to. But still Jacob gripped at her, almost desperately, trying to get her to calm down. He spared a glance over at Edward who was now huddled in a corner, eyes filled with shame and disappointment. Jacob frowned as Edwards topaz eyes left his, hiding behind his hands as he covered his face in shame. "I'm so sorry Jacob" Edward remarked after a moment. Jacob could swear that if Edward could cry, his flawless pale skin would be streaked over with red and tears would slip past the dark heavy eyelashes that framed his eyes. Jacob set Bella carefully on her feet, almost forgetting that she would have no problem getting her footing right away. She wasn't clumsy anymore, he had to remember that.

Bella removed herself from his arms, taking her hands from his shoulders and disappearing out the open bay window and into the night. Jacob knew that she was probably headed to her cottage, just past the garden. His eyes remained on the window, watching the white curtains billow and sway against the whispers of the wind.

He sighed to himself, feeling his heartbeat slow ever so slightly as he turned to get a look at Edward who was still curled in the corner. He had never seen Cullen look like this even when the fights between him and Bella got to their fucking worse. But there he was, crumpled in on himself, auburn hair wild in that "bed sex" way it always was, hands still covering his face."She doesn't want me anymore" Edward spoke sullenly, "she doesn't want _us_ anymore".

Jacob took a few hesitant steps towards where Edward was, unsure of how to solve this problem. He was "friends" with Edward sure but they weren't incredibly close. They only had but so much in common. "There is no way to solve this problem Jacob" Edward remarked, obviously reading Jacobs thoughts. The werewolf cursed, he had forgotten to shield his thoughts. He didn't know why, but he felt like Edward didn't need to know everything going on in his head. The only one that needed to mull over Jacobs thoughts was Jacob.

"Look I'm-" Jacob started but stopped when Edwards topaz eye's met his.

"Don't pity me" Edward glowered, turning to face the window that his wife left out of. Jacob took a few more steps forward, crouching down to place a hand on Edwards shoulder. He pressed his fingers gently into the cold marble surface of Edwards's skin reassuringly and shook his head. "I don't pity you Edward" he sighed, trying to keep his tone as even and gentle as possible. He felt Edward lean slightly against his hand and found himself looking back into those golden orbs, opening his mouth to speak.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" Rosalie's voice broke through the moment of silence causing both men to startle. Jacob cast the bright haired vampire a look of distress and rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you think happened Blondie?" he snapped, gesturing towards Edward his exasperation. Rosalie opened her mouth to argue but frowned instead, her eyes landing on Edward with concern. "Edward what happened?" Rosalie walked toward the pair, her pajama bottoms rising and revealing more skin then either Jacob or Edward truly wanted to see. Edward turned away from his sister, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Jacob stood from his crouch and took a few steps back nearly bumping into the small petite vampire who was standing directly behind him.

"Oh Edward" Alice sighed, securing a hand onto Jacobs lower back to keep him steady on his feet. She tugged at the fraying ends of her loose fitting silk bathrobe and Jacob rolled his eyes at both of the female vampires. Did they seriously still walk around in pajamas at night? Jacob found it odd the first time he stayed over that everyone had donned their onesies and bathrobes as if they truly intended on going to sleep. Even now it was just, plain weird.

"Just stop it" Edward snapped, rising to his feet so fast that Rosalie barely had time to register his movement. Jacob watched as Edward cut his eyes over toward Alice, "You knew this was happening. You saw this happening and you didn't fucking tell me!"

Alice took a step back, eyes wide in terror. Jacob knew that she'd never seen Edward actually get angry at her. Hell, Jacob had never truly seen Edward angry at anyone before…ever. "There's a first time for everything" Edward hissed in response to the thoughts that Jacob had forgotten to block. Jacob stepped in Edwards path and shook his head, he didn't want to see anyone fighting anymore. This was just getting fucking ridiculous. Edward looked up at him, not intimidated by Jacobs height nor his size. _Please Edward, _Jacob thought loudly within the confines of his mind. He placed a hand on Edwards shoulder yet again, watching Edwards eyes grow wide in surprise. This was probably the first time in a long while that Jacob actually directed his thoughts towards Edward. He usually shielded them from the telepath or accidentally allowed them to slip through when he let his guard down for too long.

_Please don't fight anymore,_ Jacob squeezed the skin under his fingertips tightly, watching Edward close his eyes and lean into his hand yet again in a submissive manor. "I'm sorry" Edward closed his eyes, shoulders dropping in defeat. "I'm so so sorry" he continued his head remaining bowed. Alice stepped up and enveloped her brother almost hesitantly into her frail embrace, dragging her hands through his hair in a soothing manor. Jacob found his hand sliding off of Edwards shoulder and back towards his side as he glanced back out the window. This had to stop, it was destroying not only Renesme but Edward as well…Jacob felt something toy with his insides as he let out a small noise of frustration. It wasn't his place to interfere with such trivial affairs but as he looked at the disintergrating shell that was Edward, he knew that he had to speak to Bella about all of this. Jacob stepped around Alice and headed toward the window. He was going to do something about this, for Renesme's sake atleast.

All of this shit was getting out of hand.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

* * *

**AN: Wel****l? How did it go? Review and you'll get a Virtual Twilight T-Shirt with your favorite pairing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, reviews really mean a lot to me! Thank you to everyone who has faved/alerted as well, you guys are great :D Here's the next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy it enough to review for me!**

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Jacob came to a stop just outside the cottage door, raising his hand to knock when Bella threw the door open. Her eyes landed on him, her head tilted upward so that she could look him in the eye. Her hair was no longer fastened in a bun instead it hung loosely in haphazard mahogany curls past her shoulders. She pursued her lips as she took him in, spinning on her heel to pad barefoot through the hall toward the bedroom situated at the very back. Jacob followed close behind, watching silently as Bella paced restlessly through the room, raking her hands through her hair. Jacob noticed that she had a few bags at the door, suitcases, she was leaving.

"Just where are you going?" Jacob asked, leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms across his expansive chest as his eyebrows furrowed. Bella stopped pacing for a moment to retrieve a single strand of pearls left dangling from the open door of her now empty jewelry box. She fastened them around her neck quickly, ripping her already ruined dress from across her body as she glided into the bathroom that was situated to the left of the large king sized bed in the center of the room. Jacob stayed where he was, taking in the grand bedroom before him with a well hidden awe. Not only was the bed gigantic but there was a large white grand piano nestled in the corner, floor to ceiling windows showcased an unmatched view of the forest, one that even Jacobs terrace view couldn't compete with. He wanted to run his hands over the clothes visible through the double French doors of the closet, they looked incredibly expensive. He was almost too afraid to breathe, fearing his breath would cause this quiet scene to become obstructed and ruined.

"I'm going to my Mother's for the time being" Bella called from the bathroom, the sound of water almost drowning out her voice. Jacob's ears perked up at that. She couldn't go to her mothers, she was insane to think that she could go to visit. Jacob moved from his position at the doorway and moved toward the bathroom. He averted his eyes from Bella's naked figure as she began to slip on her underwear, pale skin glistening as moonlight leaked through the bathroom window.

"You can't do that Bella" Jacob shook his head, "You're a vampire, a blood lusting vampire. Your mother-"

"Already knows that I'm coming" Bella interjected, "Alone". Jacob rolled his eyes, scrubbing his palms over his face furiously. "Why won't you even try to make this work? Edward is trying, he really is…What is the fucking problem?" Jacob moved into her pathway as she tried to step around him to get out of the bathroom. He knew that this was a foolish thing to do but he had to get her to stop and just think clearly for a moment. Even as a human, Bella was all for drama. If given a chance in the spotlight, she could be the most dramatic woman ever.

She hissed at him, shoving him roughly, causing him to fall in an awkward position onto the bed. His head fell back into a pile of velvet and silk, inhaling the refreshing scent of clean pillows and unused sheets. Jacob sat up and glowered at Bella's back as she zipped up her beautiful black coat over her red sweater and denim jeans. She sat in a chair at the foot of the bed and stepped into a pair of fluffy white boots, she didn't need to dress so warmly but patrons at the airport would find it odd if she boarded the plane in nothing but a summer dress or something during this time of year. Winter was here in Forks, they'd expect nothing but a warm outfit from her, humans were silly fickle creatures at times.

"I do not wish to further create misery in this house. I am no longer needed. Edward got the child that he so desperately wanted and it is time for me to take my leave" Bella looked at Jacob from over her shoulder, a ghost like smile falling onto her lips, topaz eyes boring a hole into his molten brown ones. Jacob shook his head, he didn't quite understand. "Can't you see that they both need you? Edward needs you. Renesme needs you!" Jacob stood from the bed, anger causing his shoulders to shake almost uncontrollably.

Bella threw her head back, lips opening ever so slightly as a tinkle of laughter fell from her mouth and into the air. "Don't be so naïve Jacob" she tisked, standing from her seat to get a view of herself in the window's reflection, "He doesn't need me….he never needed me. Renesme has got you, the perfect motherly substitute". Bella tilted her head in his direction and frowned a bit as he struggled to control his breathing. He wasn't a silly werewolf pup; he could keep himself from transforming. He was the beta of his pack; he had more control than this. But something about Bella's tone tempted to throw him right over the edge. "Well you're sort of the mother substitute, just a bit more…hairy" Bella smiled, casting Jacob a wink as she turned to head back down the entrance hallway. Jacob bounded after her, grabbing her by the arm before she knelt down to grab her bags and leave out the door. She looked up at him surprised for a moment before jerking out of his grip, "I'll be back when the time is right. Trust me, Edward hasn't realized it yet but…He only has eyes for someone else and that someone has never been me" Bella stood on her tiptoes and pressed a cold kiss to Jacob's cheek before taking a step back.

"Give Renesme my best wishes. I'm sure that little girl will be raised quite nicely with you and Alice around" Bella smiled the first relatively warm smile Jacob had seen ever since her change from human to vampire. He watched her go, not offering to help her as she carried her heavy bags as if they weren't more than a pound and change. His hand went up to his cheek to touch the spot Bella had kissed. It was slowly becoming warmer; the coldness of her lips was fading from his system. He wasn't sure whether or not that relieved or pained him. Jacob stood frozen in the doorway as he watched Bella tear out of the driveway situated just a little ways away from the cottage. He didn't even realize that his eyes were tearing up, the red headlights blurring in his vision as her car disappeared down the road.

And out of sight.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

Edward watched Jacob enter back through the window, his brown eyes moist with what appeared to be unshed tears. The werewolf angled his head away from the four pairs of curious topaz eyes staring back at him and scratched his neck nervously. "You could have used the front door mutt" Rosalie hissed, not removing her hand from Edwards as she squinted her gaze at Jacob. Esme silently scolded her from Edwards other side. She had been out hunting during the whole incident with Bella so they had to catch her up on what happened. She was appalled at the wreckage in the living room but refrained on speaking about it, Edward didn't need her to utter a word. He felt her relief that no one was hurt.

"She left" Jacob cleared his throat, turning to look Edward in the eyes, gauging his reaction. Edward repressed the urge to leap out the window and chase after Bella. He knew that it was all for not. She was dead set on this relationship ending. She insisted that she was unhappy, that he didn't feel the same way he used to feel toward her. He didn't know where she got such a foolish idea, but he'd let her go. He had to let her go. Frustrated, Edward stood from the couch and ran.

Ran as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Through the house.

Up to the observatory Carlisle had built in the attic.

Away from it all.

Just for a little while.

His fingers fiddled with the keypad as he pressed the buttons restlessly to let himself inside. The door slid open with a squish and Edward collapsed onto the cold white marble floor, breathing heavily although he had no need for it. His cold body felt slightly warmer against the tile as he heaved out oxygen and inhaled it forcibly through his lungs that no longer were operational. He closed his eyes, palms flat against the floor, body twisted at an awkward angle. Edward could hear everyone's voice and thoughts downstairs, knew they were concerned but they wanted to leave him alone for a little while. Their thoughts filtered toward him and he gratefully focused on the only blank mind within the house, Jacobs.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

"Just leave him be for a while" Esme sighed worriedly, eyes following after Edwards retreating figure. Rosalie slid over towards the matron of the family and put an arm around her shoulder. Alice did the same but kept her eyes on Jacobs. He knew that she was silently telling him to go after Edward, to comfort him. "He only submits and listens to you" she said once before. Maybe she was right, she had a tendency to be right when it meant the most that damned beautiful pixie vampire. "Bella's future remains with her mother for quite some time" Alice's lilting voice fills the silent turmoil in Jacobs head. She mouths, "go" and Jacob listens to her without hesitation.

He walks up the spiral stair case slowly, passing by Renesme's door and popping his head in. he smiles to himself as he takes in her still sleeping form. He knows that he'll have to explain to her that Bella left and he isn't quite sure how to go about doing that right but all he knows is, he's grateful that she's getting some sleep even if only for a little while. Jacob shuts the girls door completely before continuing down the hall, up another flight of stairs and towards the observatory. Edwards scent is strong here so Jacob would take a wild guess and say that he would fins Edward within this magical place filled with stars, telescopes and a large glass dome ceiling that glittered when the rain fell on it. Jacob entered the code and the door slid right open.

His hunch was right. Edward lay in a heap on the floor, palms flat on the tile as he stared vacantly off to the side. Unblinking but breathing heavily.

Jacob took in Edward's form, his frowning lips that were a bright shade of pink and heavy unmoving eyelashes that framed his frozen blank topaz eyes. Jacob kneeled down beside the vampire, subconsciously touching the maniacal spray of auburn hair upon Edwards head as he leaned forward to get a better view of Edwards face.

Jacob wasn't sure how long he stayed beside Edward. A comforting large furnace of warmth against the vampires cold skin. He allowed his hand to trail across Edward palm, hoping that a single touch would do something to awaken the paralyzed figure before him. But Edward didn't move. The labored breathing stopped, leaving the room void of all sound. "Edward, I'm sorry" Jacob offered up, hoping to get some form of reaction. Edward's hand twitched in response. "I know how much you love her" Jacob continued, moving his hands gently over Edwards skin, "She promised to return"

Those words caused Edward to sit up beside Jacob, his hand staying underneath Jacobs fingertips as he looked up meaningfully into Jacobs eyes. There was something in those topaz orbs that Jacob found oddly appealing, he had to force himself to glance away. He attempted to take his hand back up Edward simply slipped his hand out from underneath Jacobs and placed it on top of the werewolves warm skin. Jacob glanced down and smiled inwardly, admiring the way their skin colors complimented each other. Like the moon complimented the darkened sky.

"You mean she plans on returning?" Edward asked hopefully. Jacob felt something break a little in his chest at the sound of Edwards tone, but he forced himself to remain smiling.

"Yes" he responded. He shook himself on the inside as Edward smiled. This was Edward for fucks sake. Edward leaned against Jacob, folding his hands neatly into his lap. "Thank you Jacob" Edward whispered, Jacob prayed that the vampire couldn't hear his poor little heart stutter at the use of his actual name. Jacob simply shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure what Edward was thanking him for but he replied with, "That's what I'm here for".

(*o)(*o)(*o)

The pair remained in the observatory for a long while, long enough to Alice to silently wonder what exactly could be going on up there. All was quiet so she could come to the conclusion that they weren't arguing nor were they fighting. But it was strange that neither of them came down to ease her worries. A creeping feeling over came Alice's body and she winced as an oncoming vision overwhelmed her body. She shook silently, mouth dropping open.

She saw Edward, standing in a familiar meadow surrounded by flowers and trees that glistened in the sunlight. She smiled at someone she couldn't see, a real genuine smile. Before turning to face the forest, disappearing into the thin underbrush without so much as a second glance.

(*o)(*o)(*o)

**AN: Slight cliffhanger here. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
